


If I were your mother

by Kalincka



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Dad!Barnabas & Dad!Herodotos, Gen, Hi. I would die for those characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Kassandra sets foot on Naxos, and two old men will be waiting for her on the Adrestia.





	If I were your mother

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing in english for the Odyssey fandom! Please do not hesitate to tell me if there are any spelling mistake!
> 
> So yeah, this bit of dialogue upon arriving on Naxos came into my house and definitely set fire to my heart. Barnabas is that one character I would fight the entire Pephka arena for, you know? So, have some of my feels for those two dads too, I guess?

Kassandra paused to take a deep breath when she got off the deck to set foot on Naxos. A beautiful island, almost unreal; but it was neither the wood dripping with sunlight nor the white chalk quarries carved into the mountain that made its beauty, no more than the turquoise water that lovingly licked the shore. It was what she came to retrieve that made the place divine, with the promise of something that has been taken from her a long time ago, at the end of this village tucked into stone, something she never stopped looking for for two years.

Almost as overwhelmed as she was, Barnabas watched her leave the docks with a wet eye.

Few seconds later, he felt a gentle nudge against his side.

" _If I were your mother_ , is that it?"

Herodotos was standing on his right, staring at their misthios as well, but his voice was not hiding the tease. Through a blurred vision, Barnabas shot him a glance so he could better weigh the historian's state: he couldn't help but notice the radiant little smile that grew stronger with emotion as Kassandra moved further away from them.

"Oh, hush."

"I wasn't mocking you."

Herodotos' tone became much more sincere, just as Kassandra disappeared on the horizon, swallowed by Naxos' woods. Ikaros, who until then had been standing on the rail, flew off abruptly so he could follow her over the trees - one lucky bird.

All of a sudden they were alone, fading into silence amidst a crew's chantings and mooring, diving into one shared thought, strangely heavy yet symbolic. While watching Kassandra vanish into the trees, Leonidas' spear on her back, they both felt overwhelmed by the swell that filled their hearts. Softly shaken as if swirls against the Adrestia's hull were coming and going at the rate of their turmoil. Barnabas couldn't really point out what was making the moment so  _full;_ maybe because over months and waves, having this miracle of a demi-goddess on his ship became a part of his routine, and he couldn't really process all that would ensue if she was to stay with her mother on land. Maybe because of the sunset, which bled onto Naxos and onto his eye as if it was trying to turn them solid in gold. Maybe because an old man standing next to him thought the same: the elbow that nudged his own didn't leave, even got closer. They just stood there, and each other's presence was enough.

Amidst a silence that shouted many things, Herodotos spoke softly.

"If I were her mother, I would be proud too."


End file.
